Wings of the Dark
by Cabriel
Summary: Love knows no bounderies and everyone is affected and the Daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One was not immune. But is the one she has chosen the right one?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers or its characters. Pls. Don't sue me.  
  
.  
  
The Transformers: Wings of the Dark  
  
.  
  
Prologue  
  
.  
  
The Golden Age of Cybertron had returned to its inhabitants. As peace reigned on Cybertron, the Autobots began to live as they once had before the war but it was hard.  
  
Most Autobots were activated during the war so sometimes it was hard to believe that peace has come back at last.  
  
But for Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, it was a welcomed event.  
  
Watching the world as its inhabitants go through their lives peacefully was something he missed as Orion Pax. After unloading the energon from the barges, he and his girlfriend Ariel used to cruise around the city and watched the world go by.  
  
"Optimus Prime," Prime turned and found Perceptor and Blurr standing behind him. They were almost exited about something. Earlier, he had them explore every level of the planet for residual Decepticon resistance. So far, they haven't found any.  
  
"What is it, Perceptor?" he asked curiously. The only time that Perceptor's exited when he discovered something good.  
  
"It'sunbelievebletotalyunbelievablewefoundsomethingsomethingthatyoumaywantto see!" Blurr blurted out before Perceptor could utter a word.  
  
"Slow down, Blurr. Perceptor, what did you find?"  
  
"You'd better come with us, Optimus," Perceptor started to walk towards the lift.  
  
"Where are we going?" Prime said as he followed them.  
  
"Blurr found a cryogen chamber and it was filled with Autobots," Perceptor said as the lift descended into the lower depths of the planet.  
  
"Are they functional?" Prime asked in concern. It was hard to believe that there are still Autobots under the depths of the planet.  
  
"Actually, they seem to be in pretty good condition," Perceptor said. "They seem to be... asleep."  
  
"Theyaresleepinglikebabiesandyouknowbabies..." Blurr started but was silenced by Prime's sigh.  
  
"Babies can cry loud, Blurr," he chuckled. "Danny was loud when he was a baby." The lift stopped at the appointed floor before Blurr had a chance to reply.  
  
"We are here, Prime," the doors opened and Optimus saw a room with different glass chambers each containing an Autobot.  
  
"Any ideas who placed them here?" he asked.  
  
"None but we could ask them," Perceptor said as he went towards a panel. "I just wanted your permission."  
  
"You have it," Prime said and Perceptor operated the controls. In an instant, power flowed into the chambers, reenergizing the Autobots inside.  
  
"Who do you think they are?" Perceptor asked as he marveled at the chambers.  
  
"We will see in a second," Prime said but paused when he saw a familiar figure in one of the chambers. "Can it be?" slowly, he walked towards the chamber. As he neared, the figure became clear.  
  
The chamber suddenly opened and the Autobot within shakily stepped forward.  
  
Prime could not believe his optic sensors. He never thought he would see her again.  
  
"Wh... where am I?" the female Autobot almost stumbled but Optimus Prime caught her.  
  
"Optimus?" she wearily said as her sensors focused on him.  
  
"Hello Elita,' he said, his joy evident in his voice.  
  
"I miss you," she said as she leaned on his chest. Prime smiled under his faceplate and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"We'll never be apart," he promised as he carried her towards the lift. "Perceptor, Blurr, see to the others. I'll send someone down to help."  
  
"Will do Prime," Perceptor smiled and did his duty.  
  
"What's been happening, Optimus?" Elita asked as she looked at his face. Prime entered the lift and it moved upwards towards the surface.  
  
"Nothing much," he said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"What mischief are you planning?" she asked warily as the lift stopped. When she looked outside, she could see the golden glow of the city. "Am I dreaming?"  
  
"The Golden age has returned," Prime said as he carried her to the window for a better view.  
  
"Has peace returned?" she asked hopefully but Prime looked sullen.  
  
"We could only hope for the future."  
  
.  
  
A/n: please be gentle. It's my first transformers fic. Please review. 


	2. Ariel

Chapter I: Ariel  
  
.  
  
Two Years Later...  
  
Optimus Prime sighed as he watched the Headmasters in their drills. Both organic and Machine components were working as one was a little bit daunting for sometimes the two minds cannot agree to an action but when it counts, they are a hell of a team.  
  
"Swoop get confused," Swoop squawked as he landed besides Prime. "No understand why Autobots need drivers." Prime laughed at his description to the headmaster's human components. Swoop, though has an intellect of a child, has a kind soul and everyone who knows him has taken to him.  
  
"It makes them more efficient, Swoop," Prime answered. "They rely on their Nebulan partners for insight in a battle."  
  
"Swoop still confused," Swoop looked at Prime as he remembered something. "Swoop forgot. Prime needed in base. Skylynx call."  
  
"Thank you Swoop," Prime turned around towards their base. "Any reason why?"  
  
"Big bird say pirate attack. Squawk. Many hurt."  
  
"This is bad," instantly, Optimus Prime transformed and rolled back to base.  
  
Elita One was worried. Attacks on freighters began a few months before and the pirates were uncontrollable. No one knew who the pirates were but they knew what they were.  
  
Decepticons.  
  
Renegade Decepticons who left Galvatron's rule and started on their own. They call themselves Piratacons.  
  
Transformers call them revolting.  
  
Autobots and Decepticons have placed bounties on a Piratacon's head. Autobots wanted them stopped. Decepticons wanted them as partners.  
  
But this latest development worried her as she waited for her Soul mate to join her.  
  
The familiar rumbling of heavy engines alerted her of his presence. She sighed, releasing all worries as she turned to face him.  
  
Optimus Prime transformed into his robot mode and walked towards her, concern etched in his features.  
  
"What's wrong, Elita?" he asked. With a sigh, she told him.  
  
"It's Skylynx's report," she said. "There was another attack by the Piratacons... and well... just look." Prime looked at the computer screen he was shocked at what he saw.  
  
The wreckage of a space cruiser floated in the emptiness of space. The remains of transformers could easily be seen with charred hulls and tears. This was something terrible.  
  
"What have the Piratacons done?" Prime said. He was saddened by the loss but Elita's nervous gaze caught his attention. "What is it?" he asked as he took her hand.  
  
"The scene you see... is the wreckage of a Piratacon cruiser."  
  
"What?" Price couldn't believe what he heard. Looking closely at the wreckage, he found traces of the Piratacon emblem; the Decepticon emblem with cross swords.  
  
"Skylynx interviewed the space cruiser that the Piratacons attacked," Elita went towards the controls and another image came to the screen. A silhouette of a small craft was seen attacking the Piratacon cruiser and with one shot, obliterated the cruiser.  
  
"This is from one of the cameras on the space cruiser that the Piratacons attacked," Elita explained. "The witnesses said that a lone jet intercepted the attacking cruiser and destroyed it. One of the witnesses said it was a great bird of fire. And Optimus... it held a Decepticon insignia."  
  
"An unknown Decepticon?" Prime mused. "With enough power to destroy a cruiser with one shot."  
  
"Three," Elita sighed.  
  
"Three cruisers?" Prime was astonished. "If the Decepticons has this powerful transformer, why hasn't they unleashed him against us?"  
  
"Perhaps this is a test run."  
  
"Perhaps. But I am unconvinced," Optimus mused. "We have to warn the patrols."  
  
"I already did," Elita sighed. "But I'm still worried about our daughter."  
  
"Ariel?" Prime looked at her quizzically. The leader of the Autobots sighed and wrapped his arms around Elita. She then relaxed and lean on his massive chest, seeking comfort where she always sought. "She will be fine."  
  
"I still worry, Optimus," Elita said. All Prime could do was stroke her head.  
  
Ariel Pax looked outside her window as the Autobot cruiser, Borealis, sped towards Earth.  
  
Ariel was one of the new generation Transformers, made from the combined components of Prime and Elita one she was essentially their 'daughter'. Her body had different shades of red and pink that catches the eyes of every young Autobot. Even some humans found her beautiful.  
  
But unknown to most, she was lonely.  
  
She did have friends like Arcee and Hot Rod but they can't fill a small place inside her that yearns to be alive. Actually, looking at her two friends was making her lonely. She envies what they have for each other. Though they would deny it, each had feelings for the other.  
  
Sighing, Ariel gazed upon the stars once more.  
  
"Dreaming again, Ariel?" Arcee said as she sat beside her. Since Ariel's creation, Arcee was like a sister to her. They did things together much to the annoyance and confusion of Hot Rod. He always saw their time together as too much feminine for his tastes.  
  
"Not much, Arcee," Ariel smiled. "Just excited to see Earth for the first time."  
  
"It's a wonder that Elita One allowed you to join us. She's rather protective of you," Arcee said making Ariel sigh.  
  
"She is, isn't she? But this is something everyone has to do," Ariel said. "It's not like she could keep me forever in Cybertron. Every Autobot has a purpose. Even Wheelie can do his part."  
  
"True, but something else is bothering you," Arcee observed. "You were so quiet during the entire trip."  
  
"It's just I want everyone to see that I'm useful," Ariel looked at the stars. "Just because I'm the daughter of two of the most respected Autobots in the universe doesn't mean I'm fragile."  
  
"They always think that we females are weak," Arcee smiled as she took her friend's hand. "But we'll show them," she said playfully making Ariel giggle.  
  
"Thanks Arcee," Something caught Ariel's optical sensors as she gazed outside. Alarmed, she immediately activated her com unit. "Ariel to Springer."  
  
"What is it?" Springer's voice came through her radio.  
  
"Check the sensors, I think we'll have company."  
  
"Who are they?" Arcee asked as she readied her weapon. Ariel had a glimpse of the markings and to her horror, she knew who they were.  
  
"Piratacons," Ariel breathed. "But that's not a cruiser."  
  
The ship was larger than any cruiser they she have ever seen. In fact, she never saw any ship with that many guns.  
  
"I think that's a battle destroyer," Ariel said as she readied her own weapon.  
  
"Autobots!" Springer said in the intercom. "Heads up and get ready for battle."  
  
The warning klaxons sounded and the Autobots were prepared.  
  
But Ariel wasn't prepared what cards fate will deal for her.  
  
.  
  
end of 1  
  
a/n: To picture Ariel... well... if you've seen what Elita One was before Alpha Trion remodeled her, Ariel is a red version of her with little changes. 


	3. Kidnapped

Chapter II: Kidnapped.  
  
.  
  
"OptimusPrime!OptimusPrimesomethingbadhappenedreallyreallybadyouneedtocometo thecontrolroomatonceElitaOnehavesomeveryverybadnewsbadnewsindeed...." Blurr spurted as he found Optimus Prime as he oversaw a project.  
  
"Slowdown Blurr," Optimus Prime sighed. "You're overloading my logic processors. Now what's the bad news?"  
  
"Ariel'sShuttlehadbeenattackedand......." Blurr didn't have time to continue for Optimus suddenly transformed and headed for the control room. "AndtheysaidiwasimpulsiveyestheydidIcouldneverunderstandthem......"  
  
.  
  
"Elita, what happened?" Optimus transformed into his robot form while rolling making him slide to a stop with his both feet. Before he could fully stop Elita suddenly went to him and buried her head on his chest.  
  
"Everything will be fine," he said in a comforting tone. "Now tell me what happened."  
  
"Ariel's cruiser was attacked by Piratacons," her voice was trembling.  
  
"What happened to them?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"A Piratacon battleship attacked the Borealis and stole its cargo," Perceptor said as he analyzed the ship's logs. "Unfortunately..." he hesitated. With an assuring nod from Prime, he continued warily. "Ariel and Arcee were abducted along with the cargo."  
  
"Any reason why?" Optimus asked as he comforted his beloved.  
  
"Reason unknown."  
  
"Form a search party," Prime started to order. "Notify the patrols to search the ship. When they find it I want it monitored until backup arrives. No one will take them alone." Prime started to lead Elita One away from the control room when he paused. "We need to find out more about the Piratacons, Perceptor..."  
  
"I'm on it, Prime," Perceptor said. "We'll find them Lady Elita." Elita one smiled weakly at him and nodded.  
  
"I pray that they are still safe," Elita said before Prime led her away.  
  
.  
  
The plasma cannons of the Borealis fired as the Piratacon ship neared. Ariel gripped her ion pistol as she saw the ship coming closer.  
  
The ship was huge. It was about five times larger than their ship and the cannons seemed to have no affect in their armor. Every Autobot was ready to fight them off and a moment later, the Piratacon ship docked.  
  
Ariel could sense the pirates as they boarded their ship. The roar of their voices almost made her logic senses tremble but she must fight if not for the cargo but for her friends.  
  
"They are coming," Arcee said as she aimed at the blast doors. With the reputation of the Piratacons, they may not come out of this fight alive but they will take as many of them with them.  
  
Suddenly, the blast doors glowed and the Autobots readied their weapons. The pirates were trying to get in and in any second they would be charging in.  
  
The door began to melt and Ariel suddenly fired, aiming at a small hole on the door. She heard a Piratacon scream in agony and she knew she hit her mark. Smiling, Arcee emulated her friend as started firing. The Autobots followed suit as the hole in the door grew not letting a single Piratacon enter.  
  
The pirates suddenly returned fire causing the defenders to duck for cover. But before she ducked, Ariel caught a glimpse of the Piratacons.  
  
And they were monsters.  
  
With mismatched limbs and parts, the Piratacons seem to have salvaged or stole the parts they needed even though the parts did not match. The Junkions were subtler than they were, at least Wreck-Gar's group formed the junk into their bodies.  
  
It was like the Earth movie 'Frankenstein' where different parts of a body were joined into one forming a gruesome monstrous being.  
  
Like pests, they swarmed in. When the Autobots shot one, two took its place.  
  
Ariel was running out of power. They cannot keep this up. Their energy levels were getting low and the Piratacons kept on coming. It was like a nightmare come to life.  
  
The pirates kept coming closer and closer. They were like mindless zombies, throwing themselves into the line of fire. Those who can no longer walk crawled to their objective.  
  
Suddenly, a whining canister was thrown into the middle of the fray. Ariel recognized it immediately and was alarmed.  
  
"EM Pulse Grenade!" she shouted as she pushed Arcee and covered her with her body.  
  
The Electro Magnetic Pulse Grenade exploded, disabling every electrical system in its blast radius.  
  
Slowly, Ariel felt her power drain and then darkness.  
  
.  
  
In the far corner of the galaxy was a planet called Monacus where gabling thrived, in a bar on the outskirts of the city, the Bounty Hunter Devcon received and interesting missive.  
  
"Report Piratacon activities and the whereabouts of any Piratacon battle ship? What are they up to now?" he asked Sleazardo, his lizard companion who just shrugged. "Better keep our eyes open then."  
  
Unbeknown to Devcon, a lone stranger in a dark cloak heard the conversation. Quietly and discreetly, he paid the bartender and left to search for the Piratacon battle ship not knowing that his destiny awaited him.  
  
.  
  
Ariel's reserve batteries kicked in slowly after the affects of the EM Pulse Grenade ebbed from her body. As her optical sensors refocused, she found herself in a cell. She can't remember how she got there.  
  
When she turned around, she saw a familiar pink shine and immediately went towards it. She realized it was a big mistake for she didn't have enough energy. She fell to the floor with a loud clang and grimaced in pain.  
  
She could barely stand let alone walk. She also felt a numbing sensation on her back and a short diagnostics revealed that... that her diagnostic systems were fried. Ariel sighed. She didn't know what was the severity of her damages.  
  
She looked at Arcee and found her motionless. She didn't know where she was or how she would get out of this. IT was beginning to be a nightmare.  
  
The door suddenly opened to reveal a Piratacon but something was strange. There was a fist protruding in his gut. The fist slowly retracted and the Piratacon fell.  
  
Now, standing by the doorway, was an ominous figure with wings hidden in the shadow. She could not make anything out but the emblem on one of his wings.  
  
It was the sign of the Decepticon.  
  
The nightmare has really started. 


	4. Unexpected Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Hajime Katoki's design.  
  
Chapter III: Unexpected savior  
  
.  
  
Ariel stared at the looming figure as his violet eyes shone through the darkness. It had the presence of death upon it that made her emotion circuits tremble with fear.  
  
What manner of Decepticon could punch through a Piratacon like it was just a thin sheet of paper? As the Decepticon entered the cell, its foot crushed the head of the downed robot like it was nothing.  
  
Slowly, Ariel slid herself towards Arcee, trying to shield her friend even though it could be a futile attempt. But she must do something for she needed to protect her friend. The Decepticon grabbed Ariel by the wrist and carried her in his arms. She didn't have the energy to fight for she, like a little girl, leaned on his chest as he carried her.  
  
With her head on his chest, Ariel could feel the fear ebb as a warm feeling emanates from within him. It was confusing for she knows not of any Decepticon who was warm.  
  
Her energy was draining fast, she then knew that her injuries were severe. Her systems routed the remaining energy to her vital systems. But in doing this, some functions were turned off.  
  
And her sight was the first to go.  
  
As her system started to enter stasis mode, she looked up to see the majestic face her enemy.  
  
And she thought she saw her father.  
  
...  
  
"Hey Prime, I've got some news to clear up your blues," Blaster's image came into the monitor. Optimus immediately looked into the monitor, his attention caught.  
  
"Report," Optimus tried to stay calm and succeeded, for the moment.  
  
"I've got dudes who sings what the Piratacons would bring," Blaster said. "We've got the place and time and Sky Lynx could be there in a dime!"  
  
"It this reliable?" Prime asked as his hope flared up.  
  
"The sell is legit but I'm not sure that... well..."  
  
"It's something," but he tensed. If his daughter was with the 'cargo', he had to chance it. "Who's with Sky Lynx?"  
  
"Kup, the Dinos and Hot Rod," Blaster said.  
  
"Keep me posted. If anyone can bring them back, it's them," Prime said as he turned off the monitor. "Please get them back," he added in silent prayer.  
  
...  
  
"How're the ladies?" Ariel heard an unfamiliar voice as her audio receptors went on-line.  
  
"They'll live," another voice, much softer and seemed tired, said. "They're in worse shape as we first thought. I had to change a lot of components and most of the body structure. The Pink Lady is recharging and would be all right. Our Red Lady, however..."  
  
"She's in bad shape huh?" the first voice said. The owner of the first voice had an arrogant tone within him making the other, who Ariel thought had a shy voice, sigh.  
  
"Cool it, Wing Raider," the gentle one said. "Anyone would be in bad shape after an EM pulse blast. The problem is, her energy managing systems got fried."  
  
"What about using the Piratacons as spare parts?" Wing Raider asked obviously annoyed.  
  
"Would you use them on yourself?" the gentle one asked. Wing Raider sighed and groaned.  
  
"Good point," he grumbled. "What do you intend to do?" there was silence after that. Ariel was getting nervous and confused. What would they do to her? If the Pink Lady was Arcee, then she was relieved that she was functional. But after that? She had heard rumors about Piratacons, that they sell female robots as slaves. But to the nature of the slavery, she did not know.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Wing Raider said almost in defeat.  
  
"It's the only way," the gentle one said. "The Heart of the Angel will save her."  
  
"So be it," Wing Raider said with sigh. "She's pretty, isn't she?" he asked in a much softer voice.  
  
"You see," the gentle one said in delight. "And you said we couldn't agree on anything." Ariel heard the sound of transformation and then a strong and warm voice filled the air.  
  
"You have a destiny to fulfill, my Lady," the voice said. "And fate had brought you to me."  
  
Ariel felt herself shutdown.  
  
And then the darkness reclaimed her.  
  
...  
  
Elita One stared into the stars from one of the towers of Autobot headquarters. She had heard Blaster's report from Optimus and began to hope.  
  
Comforting, warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind as a familiar weight pressed upon her shoulder. Sighing, she leaned at the strong metal that was his chest.  
  
"I'm worried, Optimus," Elita said as she looked at his worried face. "My baby's out there and who knows what happened to her."  
  
"We're doing the best we can. But I think that's not enough," she could hear the despair in his voice. "But something tells me everything will be alright." Elita sighed and stood straight.  
  
"Optimus, I'm going to Earth. I might do better with a clear head if I get some fresh air," her smile was sullen as she faced him. But there was only understanding in his eyes. Something that made her assured.  
  
"Then I shall accompany you," Optimus Prime said as he took her hand. "I must admit, I need the rest before I make an unjust decision."  
  
"Like what?" Elita asked.  
  
"Like facing the entire Piratacon army myself."  
  
...  
  
Ariel's system began to reboot. Diagnostics were working once again and checking each system for damages.  
  
Surprisingly, they were none.  
  
Though there were some systems unfamiliar to her when diagnostics kicked in. And she felt that there were some changes. For one, her processing unit seemed to be faster.  
  
All systems were functional and Ariel moved her fingers. Her limbs were functioning better that when she was first activated. The one who fixed her was an artist. Her optical sensors then came online.  
  
At first, she was wary for the room was dark and only a single desk lamp gave illumination. Looking at her side, she saw her friend Arcee in a recharging chamber. Sighing, Ariel stood up to check on her friend but as she did, she noticed a fibrous, transparent substance hanging in front of half her face.  
  
Her optics focused on the substance and realized that they were almost like hair. Hair? She stroked her head only to find it covered with the hair-like substance. Tracing the hair, Ariel found that it went long up to her waist. Looking around, she found a polished part of the wall and went towards it.  
  
With the dim light, she could not see all but most of her features were visible. Her contours had more shape than she originally had. In human eyes she would be more feminine with the smooth edges of her body. Half of her face was covered in what humans call 'bangs'. Although not natural, she liked the effect the hair gave to her features.  
  
It was like she was more human than robot. When she looked at her chest, she could see covered womanly features there as well. Whoever made these changes were either a pervert or an artist.  
  
Frowning, she first went towards Arcee only to find her well, if you call having the same changes to her friend, although subtle, well. Arcee had the same contour as she did and some hair protruding from her helmet covering her left eye.  
  
Ariel smiled and wished she would be there when Hot Rod saw Arcee. What a sight that might be.  
  
If she ever returned home.  
  
Wishing she had her pistol with her, her right thigh suddenly opened and a blaster emerged. She gaped in confusion as she lifted the blaster from her 'holster'. Her thigh closed as she did but she realized what had happened.  
  
Willing it, the 'holster' appeared and she placed the blaster on the holder and the holster disappeared in her thigh.  
  
Whoever fixed her was also a genius.  
  
Ariel went towards the door and it opened without resistance. She was not surprised to see guards at the door but was shocked to see what state they were in.  
  
Two Piratacons were mangled and seem to be ripped apart by an unknown foe. Cringing, Ariel became reluctant to proceed but she must know who had changed her so.  
  
She then transformed into her automobile mode and her amazement heightened. Her automobile mode became a sleek four-door passenger dually low rider pick-up truck. Still feminine even in her auto mode, she sensed that the one responsible for her change appreciated beauty. She felt a weight in her truck bed and when she looked through her rear camera, she found a container trailer that complemented her sleek auto mode attached to her.  
  
She had a trailer just like her father!  
  
Elated, Ariel Pax just waited there for a moment and experienced bliss. But then reality crept to her. Who had made such changes and why? She must solve that mystery and find a way to get back home.  
  
...  
  
Hot Rod paced back and forth as their shuttle headed back to Earth. Their mission was a failure for the Piratacon ship that was scheduled to arrive had not shown itself. They had waited for three days but no Piratacons.  
  
Then they heard it from one of their sources. Another Piratacon cruiser had been attacked and they believed that it was the cruiser they have been waiting.  
  
"You're going to burn out your circuits, lad. Calm down," Kup said as he set the controls on automatic.  
  
"I can't," Hot Rod said as he continued to pace. "It's been two months since Arcee and Ariel disappeared. And we can't do anything about it."  
  
"Relax," Kup sighed. "Sky Lynx went to investigate the rumor."  
  
"Me, Grimlock not like waiting," the Dinobot leader said. Currently, he and the rest of the Dinobots were in their dinosaur forms. They prefer it to their robot forms for practical reasons. "Me, Grimlock want to bash zombies!"  
  
"Zombies?" Hot Rod paused in confusion.  
  
"He means the Piratacons," Kup said. "An apt description. I remember a time when I stumbled upon an army of zombie droids. They came at us even though we hit them with all we got." When Kup looked up, he was astonished to see the Dinobots gathered around him.  
  
"Tell Grimlock what happened," Grimlock said in glee. The other Dinobots growled in anticipation of a story. Hot Rod sighed as he looked out of the window. Wishing that his Arcee was safe.  
  
...  
  
Arcee slowly activated her optical sensors as she felt herself recharged. The last thing she remembered were the Piratacons...  
  
"Piratacons!" she immediately sat up and surveyed her surroundings. She immediately turned to see a smiling Ariel sitting by her side. Arcee was surprised to see Ariel's face but her body was different.  
  
"Ariel?" she asked unsurely.  
  
"Hi sleepy head," Ariel smiled. "I was getting worried there."  
  
"What happened? And how did you become so... beautiful?" Arcee looked at her friend and though mystified, appreciated the artwork that became her body.  
  
"Look who's talking," Ariel said. When Arcee looked down at her body and found similar alterations to her body. She should be offended that someone had altered her body but she couldn't believe how much it made her better. "Guess Hot Rod will be tongue tied when he sees you." Arcee felt her face heat as she faced away from her friend.  
  
"Who did this?" Arcee shyly and curiously asked. "And why?"  
  
"Your bodies were damaged and some components have to be replaced," a calm voice said making both Autobots turn. A figure in the shadows of the doorway leaned on the arc. There was a relaxed feeling from this robot. When he walked into the light, he was determined and confident.  
  
As a reflex, Ariel immediately drew her new blaster from her thigh holster and aimed at the newcomer. But he merely paused much in curiosity than fear. But he was already in the light and both women got a good look at him.  
  
He had wings that made him look angelic and wide shoulders that made him look fearsome. His arm gauntlets had claws that Ariel knew he could retract. His chest had a green sphere that glowed in the darkness. And when she looked at his face, she gasped. His head was like a helmet of station. Like a warrior of old times. His nose and mouth was covered in a face mask and his eyes glowed. His chin was like a goatee of red protruding from the mask. On the sides of his helmet were wing like accessories and on his forehead was a golden crown that shaped like two V's, one on top of each other.  
  
Despite his magnificence there was one thing that hampered the nearly perfect image.  
  
It was the markings of the Decepticon on its left wing.  
  
.  
  
end of 3  
  
A/n: If you are confused. The decepticon's description is like that of Hajime Katoki's redesign of Gundam Wing. See picture at 


	5. homebound

Chapter IV: homebound  
  
.  
  
"Stop right there," Ariel said as she pointed her blaster at him. The Decepticon was still calm as if he knew something she did not. She then smirked but kept her blaster at him.  
  
"My blaster's empty, isn't it," she said.  
  
"Actually, it's in full power," the Decepticon said in such calmness it started to irritate her.  
  
"Then why aren't you afraid?" Arcee asked as she stood beside her friend. "Do not underestimate us."  
  
"I do not underestimate strong opponents," the Decepticon said as he chuckled. "Especially when I fully know your capabilities. Take yourself for an example, My Lady in red. Your aim is accurate to a thousandth of a micron. Should you choose to shoot me, you will hit your mark. Though with your blaster set on high, you will hit me anyway including half the ship.  
  
"Your blaster is a modified microwave pulse blaster. It shoots rays of concentrated heat that, in a high setting, could melt titanium in an instant. At a higher setting, it could punch a hole the size of a large boulder through a battleship. At overload it could destroy everything within a twenty mile radius," Ariel slowly placed her blaster on a nearby table and took a step back.  
  
"What's its setting?" she asked. The Decepticon slowly walked towards them and took the blaster. Ariel thought that he was going to aim it at them but he actually checked the setting and then shook his head.  
  
"It's in it's lowest," he handed her the blaster grip first. "You would only stun a robot with it." Ariel looked confused as she pointed the blaster at him again.  
  
"Could you fix it so that there would be a safety setting?" she asked.  
  
"If I have the materials," he said. Then he turned to Arcee. "You, on the other hand, possess a particle beam blaster. It's very powerful but effective. Especially for annoying, persistent enemies."  
  
"Why did you fix us?" Arcee asked as she looked at him.  
  
"Let's just say that I had a conscience attack," he said.  
  
"A Decepticon with a conscience attack?" Ariel smirked, unbelieving. But the Decepticon will not be goaded. "Just what are you doing here? Isn't this a Piratacon ship?"  
  
"Was a Piratacon ship," he said coldly. "Just got the damned thing running again."  
  
"You single-handedly commandeered this vessel?" Ariel was surprised but if what she saw earlier was real, he really could do that. "This is a battleship."  
  
"You were transferred to a cruiser, this cruiser, about several astrodays. You were scheduled to be sold to... Pleasure Plaza, wherever that is," he calmly said. He touched the side of his facemask and it retracted revealing a serene face. Ariel almost wavered at the serenity of his face but reminded herself that it may hide a darker person.  
  
"What are you going to do with us?" Arcee asked as she gazed at the Decepticon.  
  
"What makes you so sure that I want to do something to you?" he asked as he walked passed them and opened a panel near one of the sensory equipment of the room.  
  
"Because you already did," Ariel smirked.  
  
"Good point," the Decepticon said as he expertly removed a circuit board from the panel. "But I don't intend to do anything, for now."  
  
"Why is that?" Arcee asked.  
  
"This ship was heavily damaged after the last... skirmish," he smirked. "I have to fix this piece of junk before their friends come looking for their cargo."  
  
"Their?" Arcee asked but Ariel shivered. She saw what had happened to the Piratacons and was in no mood to squabble.  
  
"Why did you help us?" Ariel asked as she relaxed her grip on her blaster.  
  
"Selfish purposes," there was a serene tone in his voice that she could not mistake. It was sorrow.  
  
"A Truthful Decepticon?" Ariel teased just to see what his reaction would be but he would not be baited.  
  
"The engines are on-line but the navigations fried," with the panel he left the room but the ladies followed. Although she still held her blaster, Ariel did not point it at him.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked. She heard Arcee gasped as she saw the littering bodies of what were once Piratacons. Some of them seemed to have been missing a few limbs and circuits and when they arrived to the bridge, the ladies couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
The bridge looked like something out of a robot horror movie. Different body parts of what the ladies perceived as Piratacon parts were integrated into the ship's system. Arcee saw a torso on one of the wall panels and Ariel found a head resting on top of one of the helm consoles. It was rather disturbing. There were even limbs connected to various power lines and circuits.  
  
They looked at the Decepticon in shocked askance.  
  
"I needed the parts," he coldly replied. "And the Piratacons are essentially spare parts. If the ship is damaged, the Piratacon with the necessary components to fix the damage is sacrificed."  
  
"That's cruel," Ariel said as she looked at one of the robots closely. It was like she was viewing one of the museums in Cybertron with oddities on end.  
  
"That's how they survived," he said nonchalantly as he fixed one of the panels with the circuit he lifted from the medbay. "The Piratacons have a secret to their success. And that is that they do not really exist."  
  
"How could they not exist?" Arcee asked as she sat on one of the chairs but immediately jumped out as it suddenly stroked her leg in a lecherous manner. When she saw the chair, she realized that the arm of the chair was literally an arm of a robot.  
  
"That was there when I got here," the Decepticon said as he walked towards the chair and tore the arm off.  
  
"You do this often?" Ariel asked as she eyes the chair suspiciously. He merely shrugged and went back to work. After a minute, the head talked in a strained manner.  
  
"Navigational systems on-line," the head on the console said. "Engines at 80% of maximum. Communications; audio only." The ladies were astounded with the resourcefulness of this Decepticon.  
  
He then sat on the helm controls and was programming the computer. "What is our course?" he asked them.  
  
"Earth," Ariel said but was confused why he should ask them. The Decepticon nodded and punched a few keys and they were on their way.  
  
"Where did I see that name before?" he asked as he scanned the filed from his post. "I see," he sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Ariel asked.  
  
"Earth is the next Piratacon target," he said as he set the ship on full thrust.  
  
...  
  
The long highways of Earth had always cleared Optimus Prime's logic circuits but that day, he was restless.  
  
He had agreed to travel to Earth for a much needed rest but his concern for his daughter impeded that rest.  
  
"Elita One to Optrimus Prime," his radio crackled. "The EDC tracked two cruisers heading towards Earth."  
  
"Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"Piratacons." Prime headed back to the city as fast as he could. 


	6. wrath of the wraith

Chapter V: Wrath of the Wraith.

Every cannon in Metroplex's arsenal was manned as the Autobots tried to fend off the Piratacons. To Elita One, it was a nightmare.

It seemed that every time they shot a Piratacon, it merely collected itself and began to attack again, literally. The only robots she knew that could do that were the Junkions. She was tempted to let Metroplex transform into his robot form and stomp the Piratacons like bugs.

The problem was, they were as hard to kill as roaches.

Three Piratacon cruisers landed near the site where the Autobot city stood and immediately, the Piratacons disembarked and attacked the city.

Elita One gave the call for help two hours ago and she knew they would not last for they were outnumbered.

Most of the Autobots were scattered around the galaxy searching for the Decepticons and Quintesons and her forces were mostly the reserve corps.

Elita One suddenly found on the horizon a red and gray streak crashing into Piratacons that were in his way. She smiled as she ordered the main gate opened. She loved her beloved. Always making an entrance.

"Open the gate!" she ordered. At once, the massive doors opened letting the mighty truck enter.

Optimus transformed and looked at his beloved in relief.

"You always knew how to make an entrance," Elita said as she gave him a hug.

"I've heard that heroes always get the girl in the end," he said but then looked at the nearest console. "How are we doing?"

"We're almost keeping them at bay," she said. "But they seem to... forgive the pun, pull themselves together faster than we could blast them."

"A robot's worst nightmare," Prime sighed. "And I guess stomping them flat is out of the question."

"Anyone we send out there will be overrun with indestructible foes," Elita shook her head. "And we can't risk outrunning them with Metroplex's carrier mode. They might attack the cities."

"What else can go wrong?" Optimus Prime asked. But then, a sinking feeling told him it still could go wrong.

"Hey, This is Blaster coming at you with the latest buzz," Blaster's voice came from the PA system. "Another Piratacon ship is headed our way, ready to join their friends in the fray!"

"On screen!" Prime ordered and immediately they confirmed what Blaster reported. "Rewind! Any chance we could stop it in the air?"

"That's a negative Optimus," the cassette said as he manned the tactical console. "Destroying the craft could disperse the Piratacons in a large quadrant and ultimately scattering them everywhere. We do not have sufficient knowledge about them so we don't know if they would assimilate other forms of technology here on Earth."

"Something jumped out of the Piratacon cruiser," Elita said as she watched the screen.

"Magnify," Prime ordered but Rewind had a hard time focusing on the target.

"Target is moving fast and hard," Prime heard his old friend Ironhide say. "It's flying like a cyberbat out of oblivion."

"The target's speed has increased to mach 10!" Perceptor said as he monitored his console.

"Hey! This is Blaster! I'm getting some weird waves on the air," Blaster said as the sound of static filled the PA system. Then it cleared as a dead calm voice spoke.

"Attention Autobots," it said. "Prepare for a mach 10 sonic boom in ten seconds."

"What did he mean?" Ironhide asked. Another crackle in the radio interrupted their thoughts.

"Autobots!" a clear and authoritative voice that all recognized said. "Hang on to something!"

Suddenly, a loud explosion erupted through the sky and a tremor shook Metroplex. After a few seconds, Prime got up from his position and looked at the monitor.

He saw that the whole Piratacon army was wiped out. A birdlike jet swooped down and began firing at the Piratacons.

There were those who were already up but with a few shots from the jet they stayed down.

"How did he do that?" he asked but there was something he missed. Something really important.

"Mission Accomplished," the voice said as he then transformed and landed in the middle of the carnage. Suddenly, a sleek pink car sped towards it followed by a low rider pick-up truck carrying a trailer.

"Ariel?" Elita asked, elated to see her daughter. "Is that her?"

"Only one way to find out," Optimus Prime said. "Autobots, Transform and Roll out!"

"You did it!" Ariel transformed and jumped into the arms of a very surprised robot. The Decepticon wrapped his arms around her in order to balance them before they fell.

"The Piratacon foot-soldiers have one weakness," he explained as he gently removed her hands from around him. "Their core processors are made of a crystal that can be broken in high vibration. Once broken, they cannot pull themselves together."

"But why so fragile?" Arcee asked.

"The Foot Soldiers are basically spare parts as I had told you. The Piratacon officers are the ones harder to kill."

"Because all of the best parts goes to them?" Ariel asked much to the amusement of the Decepticon.

"I have never thought that you were well built before the modification," he said. "In fact, there was little of the internal structure and the brain that I had changed. Yes, the parts goes to them and that's why they are strong."

"Stronger than you?" Arcee asked.

"Some of them," he frowned. "I won't give false insinuations that I am the strongest robot. Vanity could destroy anyone."

The rumble of engines halted their conversation. The Decepticon watched as the convoy of vehicles neared them. His optical sensors counted about twenty vehicles coming their way.

A pink car suddenly sped up and over took the rest. As it was near enough, it transformed into an elegant female robot with a presence of authority and by the way she was looking at Ariel, he had guessed who she was.

"Ariel?" she asked as she looked her over. "You've changed."

"We've been through a lot, mother," Ariel said as she hugged the pink robot.

"Arcee," Ariel's mother beckoned her near and the robot complied, joining in the hug.

It was a welcoming feeling for Ariel to be in her mother's arms. She suddenly felt safe and secure. And when they released each other from the hug, Elita One looked at the Decepticon warily.

"I assume that this is an ally?" Ariel noticed that Elita was looking at the emblem on his wing.

"He saved us from the Piratacons," Arcee supplied. "And rebuilt us."

"Thank you for saving my daughter," Elita said kindly as the rest of the convoy reached them and transformed.

"A Decepticon!" Ironhide cried in alarm as he aimed his gun and fired.

"Ironhide! Wait!" Prime ordered him to stop. Before any of their optic sensors could focus, the Decepticon suddenly dodged the blast, drew out a rifle that was longer than he was. Ironhide found himself staring at the barrel of the Decepticon's rifle

"Uncle Ironhide! That wasn't nice!" Ariel frowned in disapproval. "After he saved my life, we repay him by tying to scare him away!"

"I think he's the one doing the scaring," Elita said softly. "Please lower your weapon, we mean you no harm."

Much to the surprise of the rest, he obeyed.

"I'm sorry, little strawberry," Ironehide said as he lowered his weapon. "Your ol' uncle Ironhide's getting a little jumpy."

"Indeed, old friend," Optimus Prime said as he gave his daughter a once over before he gave her a hug. "You've changed. Arcee, it's good to see you too."

"I'll bet Hot Rod's optical sensors will short circuit when he sees her," Kup said in a tease. "But that Decepticon..."

"You recognized him?" Ariel asked as she looked at the Decepticon who merely stood there calmly assessing the Autobots.

"To some extent," the old robot sighed. "Long ago before the wars had began, there was a noble Decepticon Warrior who could out fly anyone."

"Now there's an irony," Ultra Magnus said as he crossed his arms over his metal chest. "A noble Decepticon."

"I seem to remember something about a Decepticon being hired to guard a science cruiser," Prime said as he looked at her daughter. "But it can't be him."

"Of course not," Kup dismissed the notion with a wave. "The lad's too young. When were you activated?" The Decepticon looked at Ariel for help who nodded.

"In Earthian terms, five years," he said.

"But..." Kup started but Optimus Prime held up a hand to stop the conversation.

"We should continue this discussion inside," he said and the others complied. "Ultra Magnus, move them out."

The Autobots left leaving Prime, Elita, Ariel, Arcee and the Decepticon standing in the middle of the battlefield.

"What is your name?" Optimus Prime asked as he looked at the Decepticon from head to heel and found a rather interesting mark beneath his shoulder that was partially covered with his armor. He decided to ask the stranger about it later in a much more convenient time.

The stranger squared his shoulders and looked at the ladies.

"Go on," Aiel prompted as she smiled. "You're safe." The stranger trusted her and nodded.

"I am called by many, the Wingwraith."


	7. Prime's Dilemma

Chapter VI: Prime's Dilemma

Optimus Prime could not stop wondering who his daughter's savior really was.

Strange was an understatement. Despite his earlier performance in the air, Wingwraith walked towards Metroplex stopping here and there to examine the remains of a Piratacon.

Ariel assured he father he was harmless, to her in any case.

But what about the rest of them?

Wingwraith kept to himself, sorting the Piratacon remains, making an inventory of the parts. He carefully examined each piece of junk either before saving it in a neat pile or discarding it for the furnace.

"What is he doing?" Prime asked himself as he watched their 'guest' work. The Wraith's wings were impeding his progress for even folded, they reach to his ankles. Prime had a feeling that he was not comfortable in sorting the parts with his wings.

"Sorting junk," Elita one said as she stood by her beloved. "Ariel told me how the Piratacons ultimately became spare parts for their ships. I think he's finding useful parts to repair the Piratacon ship he arrived in."

"How is she?" Prime inquired about their daughter's condition. The Autobot engineers, which include Ratchet, Hoist, Grapple and Wheeljack, were baffled and amazed on how well built Ariel and Arcee were.

Prime's facemask covered a smile when he saw his little girl had a trailer. The Wraith was a genius. He had saved two of the Autobot's favorite bots and seemed indifferent to it.

But still, he was dangerous.

Prime saw it as clear as freshly polished crystal.

Ariel walked ahead of him towards Metroplex. She was gaily chatting, surprisingly he listened, when a Piratacon reactivated itself and charged her from behind. Before Prime's optics could focus, Wingwraith already had his fist through it and crushed its core processor. As Ariel turned, he studied the Piratacon in such fascination that she thought he had picked it up to study. She just smiled and turned towards the city.

But Prime saw it.

As much as he hated to admit it, Wingwraith was protecting his daughter. And she trusted him from the looks of things.

"I want to look at his programming," Prime said as looked at Elita One. "There's something strange about him."

"We'll have to get his permission first," Elita smiled. "Would he object?"

"To me, maybe. But to Ariel..." Prime pondered. "How is she anyway?"

"Perceptor and Ratchet are ready to begin the scan. I'm worried that he did something to my baby," Elita frowned.

"Aside from the obvious modifications, you mean? I share your concerns. He may have inputted programming that would cause us harm. I hope I'm wrong but it could be a ploy to finish us once and for all," Optimus said as he watched the wraith.

"If it would make you feel better, Wreck Gar vouched for him," Elita said. "Apparently, our guest is his best customer."

"He's a scavenger?" Prime asked in surprise. That would explain his weird behavior of sorting junk.

"More like a Salvager to me," Elita said. "He brings derelicts to Junkion to be sold. Lately, he's been bringing Piratacon parts after turning over what merchandise they stole to the authorities. Even Lt. Fairborn has heard of him. The bounties he collected from the capture of the Piratacons and the returned merchandise immediately goes to a secret account in Cybertron. He's a mystery, Prime.

"I asked around and rumors flew. The most noticeable rumor is that he's a Decepticon spy sent to steal information. Others thought of him as an assassin."

"It's can't be helped," Prime shook his head and relaxed his stance. "There's always distrust among the two factions. But I don't think he's either."

"I know what you mean," Elita smiled as she wrapped an arm around Prime's arm. "Have you noticed that when he introduced himself he said, "I am called?" that means that's not his real name."

"Indeed. He's called that for a reason. Do you think he'll tell the truth if I asked him?"

"You could try," Elita waved and had gotten Wingwraith's attention. Walking away from his task, he waited for he to state the reason of his summons. "We're going to scan Ariel and we would want you there for an inquiry."

"To ask me what I have done to her?" he asked. The robot was perceptive and smart. Prime was beginning to admire him.

"Exactly," Prime said. "Walk with us." The trio headed towards the repair bay at a casual pace. "Could you tell me why you rescued her?"

"Are you inquiring my loyalty?" Wingwraith said instead.

"To put it mildly, yes," Prime said.

"I wonder what harshly would be," Wingwraith murmured but the Autobot leaders heard it much to their amusement. "My loyalty lies with Ariel Pax."

"Only her?" Elita asked in surprise. But the wraith did not answer that question.

"But if answering your questions will make you trust me, I shall answer. I found her in one of the prep labs in the cruiser I raided. He power was fading and I only had minutes before she shut down. I was entranced by her spirit and that made me save her."

"Spirit?" Elita frowned in surprise.

"Lady Ariel, even in her damaged state, went to protect her friend. Something in me prompted my actions. I repaired them to the best of my abilities and the available parts I found in the cruiser."

"Not Piratacon parts," Prime said appalled. He didn't want any part of the Piratacons in his daughter.

"No," Wingwraith paused. "I had... liberated some... items in the ship's cargo bay that would help in repairing Lady Ariel. Charge me if you wish but it saved her and Lady Arcee's life."

"Liberated?" Elita mused. "You mean stole." Again, Wingwraith did not answer.

"Do you have any idea why they took Ariel and Arcee?" Prime was troubled with the fact that only the female Autobots were taken.

At that question, Wingwraith stopped walking. Puzzled, Optimus Prime and Elita One looked at him as he was deciding on an important decision.

Looking at the two, the wraith decided to tell them.

"Lady Ariel and Lady Arcee were scheduled to be shipped into a brothel. They use robots for their... pleasures." Elita froze when she heard him speak those words.

"Pleasures?" she was appalled. Her daughter a... a...

"And how would you know that?" Prime challenged. The leader of the Autobots stood straight as if he was preparing to fight.

"I... questioned the manager of the brothel about his... shipments, as he called them. After freeing the ladies and... taking care of the slavers, I proceeded to find the closest Piratacon ship and found your daughter." When Elita heard him say the word 'questioned', he said it in a deep and deadly voice that could freeze a desert.

"What happened to the manager?" Elita asked but he simply looked at her and held her gaze.

"I see," Prime said in understanding. "What happened to the brothel?"

"I gave it to the Junkions," he calmly said. "I heard that they were planning to make a casino out of it."

"And the slavers?" Elita asked. This time, he answered.

"Poetic justice," he said and continued on. Prime knew that this robot was dangerous but he did not know how dangerous. And now, he had a glimpse.

"Anything else we should know?" Prime asked and what Wingwraith said shocked him.

"You cannot scan Lady Ariel."


	8. Results

Chapter VII: Results

"What have you done to my daughter?" Prime demanded as he faced the wraith. If he had done something vile to his Ariel, not even an army would stop him. Wingwraith looked at the Autobot leader in confusion and frowned.

"I think you have misunderstood," he said. "It is not because you could not it is because you cannot."

"You speak in riddles," Elita said, worried that this conversation will turn into a confrontation.

"Standard Autobot scanners are useless," he explained. "Lady Ariel's armor is made from a rare alloy that shields her from detection. She could be two feet behind you and you would not know."

"What exactly did you do to them?" Elita asked.

"From limited resources I had to make do at what was in hand. The cruiser was carrying experimental technology in their hold. One of them was an alloy that deflects radar waves. Due to Lady Ariel's condition, I had to fashion a new armor from the alloy. Infrared and ultraviolet scanners are also useless and sonar waves just pass through her."

"Anything else?" Prime was so far intrigued. The wraith was good. But how good?

"I'm sorry to say that I had to use schematics at hand to repair them. I used designs I had in my memory banks and tried to merge Lady Ariel's design with those in my memory and the end product is what she is now. Although I had to update her design due to the technology at hand but I must confess she is working fine. Is this the repair bay?" Wingwraith said as they stopped in front of one of the doors.

"It is," Elita said. "What else had you changed?" She and Prime had carefully designed their daughter to the mixture of their specs. For the past two years Ariel was their joy. Seeing her at a new form saddened Elita but accepted the necessity. But what if the wraith had done something hideous to her?

"Her processor was damaged, I had to change that," he said in thought. "Her internal structure needed rebuilding. I gave her a new blaster."

"What happened to her pistol?" Prime asked.

"I couldn't find it," he said. "Didn't know what it was so I made her another."

"She told me," Elita sighed. "Must you give her something that powerful?"

"It was a good idea at that time," Wingwraith argued. "We might have gone against Piratacons in space and I gave her a fighting chance."

"You gave her a way to win," Prime said as the doors of the repair bay opened.

"Perhaps," the wraith mused. "I believe that I gave her an edge. But, to ease you worries, I had promised to place a safety level on her blaster to prevent accidents."

"Like blowing up Metroplex for one," Ariel said while sitting on the observation table. "I'm even scared to draw it out."

"You did just fine when you pulled it and pointed it at me," Wingwraith said in a dead calm demeanor. The other Autobots that were present were uncomfortable with his tone but Ariel took it in stride.

"That was before you explained what it was supposed to do," she sighed. "Are you always this technical?"

"To my work, yes," he answered making the female Autobot look at him warily.

"Then please explain what _these_ do?" she ran her hand through the fibers that made her hair. "The other girls were complementing us about it but I don't see any purpose to it."

"Would you believe I added it to make you more… human?" he asked. Prime and Elita were watching the exchange with interest. But Ariel had a knowing look in her features that told them she didn't believe him. "Very well. It serves a purpose and if you access your accessory files you will find out how it is used."

"Let's start," Wheeljack said as he prepared the scanner. "Okay Ariel, lie on the table so we could begin." Ariel looked at the Wraith with scrutiny. With a nod from Wingwraith, Ariel sighed and lay on the table.

"I feel vulnerable probed like this," Ariel complained as the scan begun.

"Just relax, My Lady. And clear your mind of horrid thoughts," the Wraith said, trying to comfort her.

"Easy for you to say, the last time I was probed, I was scheduled to be remodeled and reprogrammed," Ariel's voice was quivering from the fear she acquired while being with the Piratacons.

"And I was there to protect you," Wingwraith said softly as he watched Wheeljack operate the scanner. His voice soothed her. Ariel sighed and lay still on the examination table.

"This is strange," Wheeljack said as he looked at the scanner. "All I'm getting is the table."

"Wingwraith, if you would please?" Optimus nodded towards the console and he complied.

"She must remove her armor," the wraith said nervously. Prime and Elita were immediately suspicious. "At this point, I must request that female Autobot engineers attend to the scanning."

"You didn't," Elita one sighed. Ariel curiously opened her chest armor and lifted them for a peek. Half in embarrassment and half in amusement, she blushed as she smiled.

"She's blushing?" Prime noticed the faint pink glow on her cheeks and looked at Wingwraith who was looking away and noticed that the wraith's cheeks were red as well. "Interesting. You made her… more human."

Ariel smiled as she closed her armor. "Does that mean that Arcee has the same modifications?"

"Yes," Wingwraith shyly said.

"Do you have the same modifications?" Elita One asked.

"Not exactly," he said quietly. "I have the male version and is anatomically correct in every way. My body is encased in this armor that you see that enables me to transform."

"That technology is far too advanced even for us," Wheeljack said in awe. "But how do we scan her?"

The Wingwraith walked towards the console and instantly, his fingers flew. So far as Prime could tell, he was reprogramming the scanner so they could scan through Ariel's armor.

"Ready, my lady?" he asked Ariel and she nodded. "Scanning."

"Amazing," Ratchet said as he watched the screen. "Her circuits are amazing and even brilliant! Could we study this?" he asked the Wraith.

"It's not my call for it's not my body," he said evenly.

"A complete endoskeletal system, a state of the art superprocessor… what's this? This energy reading is off the chart but stable," Wheeljack said as he pointed at an energy glow on Ariel's chest.

"That's her primary energy source, the heart of the maiden. It's a jewel which generates enough power to last her an eternity," the Wraith answered.

"Where did you get it?" Elita asked but the Wraith did not answer.

"Where did you get it?" Ariel asked almost sweetly. He hesitated for a moment and sighed. To Optimus Prime, it seemed like the Wraith could not refuse her daughter anything.

"From me," he finally said. "The heart was my secondary power source." With that, he walked away and exited the room.

With a small smile, Ariel got off the table and followed him, leaving two rather amused parents and a room filled with engineers confused.

/end of 7/

A/n: Sorry it took this long


	9. Autobot or Decepticon

Chapter VIII: Autobot or Decepticon.

Ariel rushed to catch up to Wingwraith. Somehow he had disappeared after leaving the repair bay. She was sure, by the pace of his walk, that she would catch up to him. But after walking a few corridors, she could not find him.

She knew that she wasn't that far behind him but when the doors opened she found no sign of him. It was like he vanished into thin air. As she continued her search she met up with Arcee as she walked in a corridor.

"Hey, Arcee," Ariel smiled at her friend. "Have you seen Wingwraith by any chance?"

"No," the pink robot said. "Why do you ask?"

"I think he was embarrassed when my parents tried to question him about my design," she sighed.

"I think what embarrassed him more was looking at you in a more intimate manner," Arcee teased noticing her friend blush. "My, my. Who's embarrassed now?"

"He made us human," Ariel said, trying to blame her embarrassment on Wingwraith.

"No kidding," Arcee smiled as she touched her own skin. "Our skin is made of a flexible alloy that's soft and smooth as flesh but many times stronger than our strongest alloy. Whatever that ship carried was state of the art."

"Wingwraith is a genius," Ariel sighed. "Not like Perceptor who babbles everything in scientific terms but he's humble, quiet and kind."

"And if I wouldn't stop you, you'd go on and one about the good things about him," Arcee said as she shook her head. "I think you like him."

"Of course I like him," Ariel defended.

"I mean _like_ him like him," Arcee waited until her friend absorbed the words and when she did, she blushed almost to the color of her paint job.

"It's not like that at all!" Ariel huffed but couldn't deny the sentiment. She did like the robot, though mysterious as he would seem.

"You can't fool me," Arcee teased. "Anyway, some of the girls are getting envious and wanted to upgrade themselves. They were asking me to ask him if he would do them?"

"_Do them?"_ Ariel heard that kind of phrase before from Spike and the other humans. And frankly, it made her uncomfortable. Arcee noticed this and smiled mischievously.

"You aren't _jealous,_ are you?" she asked making Ariel blush some more. Inwardly, she thanked Wingwraith for whatever advancement he made since she was sure she would overheat with all the blushing.

"Why would I be jealous?" Ariel asked indifferently.

"Maybe because you don't want to share him with anyone," Ariel turned around and was surprised to see her mother there, smiling at her.

"Mom, as much as I wanted to, I can't," Ariel sighed. "In a way, he makes me feel..." with another sigh, Ariel transformed and left the two pink robots watching after her.

"Are you worried about her?" Arcee asked, turning to the Autobot Matriarch.

"I'm actually worried about the Wingwraith more," Elita One said, watching her daughter drive away.

"Why?" Arcee was curious as to why she had said so.

"I sensed a certain amount of innocence within him. Ariel's young and inexperienced in life. She may cause him harm without her knowing it," Elita smiled sadly at the passive frame the Wingwraith had. His expression was guarded and his emotions hidden. If he was a Decepticon there must be a certain amount of evil within him.

With her own eyes, she saw what made him a Decepticon. He did not have the ruthless, sardonic nature of Decepticons but a quiet and deadly core that made him efficient in what he does.

Elita shuddered in thought. She felt that he would be more of a foe than Galvatron, the leader of the Decepticons.

But then, there was something about him that whispers "Autobot". For one, he saved Ariel and Arcee without expecting payment. In fact, Elita knew that after he had sorted the remains of the Piratacons, he would leave. Reluctantly, she knew that when he would leave they must let go.

Elita felt that the Wingwraith was searching for a sense of purpose, one that he had lost a long time ago.

And maybe, there she would find an answer.

"Arcee, look into the database. Search anything about the Wingwraith."

"Where do I start?" Arcee asked. "We already checked and there's nothing there."

"Search wing and wraith separately. I know his name is not Wingwraith. Also... check old archives if there's any mention of female Autobots that worked side by side with Decepticons. He's receptive to female Autobots, maybe it's a part of his programming maybe it isn't."

"A hunch?" Arcee asked and Elita nodded. "Okay... what about the others?"

"What about the others?" Elita One asked.

"Most of the females wanted to meet him and ask him about our new bodies... most of the boys wanted to meet him and see if he's really on our side..."

"And the rest wanted to destroy him since he bore the mark of the Decepticon," Elita shook her head and sighed. "I'll let Optimus handle them."

"If you say so," Arcee said doubtfully. "But if it gets rough..."

"I know," Elita sighed and shook her head. "Where do you think he is?"

>>>>>>>>>>

The Transformer known as Wingwraith was once again in the battlefield, sorting through the debris of the fallen Piratacons. Most of the junk he had already sorted and he had found a lot of things that he could use. Most of them he would sell or trade to Wreck-Gar.

But that was just an excuse. He wanted to be alone for a while. He could feel the distrust from some of the Autobots and uncertainty from the others. It won't be long until some of them would fight him.

He didn't want to fight them. He didn't want to destroy them. For some strange reason he wanted to protect them.

He wanted to protect _her_.

"Why strange robot sad?" a gruff but somehow compassionate voice asked. Wingwraith turned around only to find himself face to face, or at least chest, to a robot Tyrannosaurus Rex. It was looking at him curiously as if he was an oddity.

"I never thought that it was obvious," Wingwraith said.

"Me Grimlock know," Grimlock said proudly. "Sometime Dinobots get sad too."

"I don't doubt it," Wingwraith smiled from behind his face mask. "You don't seem to not like me."

"Why Grimlock hate?" Grimlock said. "Strange Bird have Decepticon face on wing. But Me Grimlock smell Autobot underneath." Wingwraith was taken back. How could someone be so perceptive?

"I don't know what I am," Wingwraith said truthfully.

"Maybe we could discover it together," a new voice suggested. Wingwraith didn't have to turn to know who it was. Grimlock looked at his friend and smiled.

"What happened to Little Red?" he asked. "Why Little Red become more pretty?" Ariel blushed shyly at the compliment.

"I'll tell you later," Ariel said as she took Wingwraith's hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the others."

Bewildered, the Wingwraith didn't resist as Ariel pulled him back to Metroplex. Grimlock growled in thought.

"Hrm. Me Grimlock sense good story. Tell Grimlcok story!"

"Now you're in for it," Ariel said as she wrapped her arm around Wingwraith's arm. "They won't let you go until they hear a good story."

"Will you listen?" Wingwraith asked, hoping the hope in his voice was not obvious.

"Of course," Ariel smiled. "But make it a good one. The Dinobots are not the only ones who like a good story."

"I think I have a good one," Wingwraith said making Ariel smile.


	10. From long ago

Chapter IX: From Long Ago

Chapter IX: From Long Ago

Wingwraith was astonished to see a lot of Autobots in the rec area. He told Ariel that he'd tell her and the Dinos a story, he was not expecting she'd lead him to a crowd.

"Hey everyone!" Ariel said cheerfully. The occupants of the room stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "It's story time!" Immediately, Wingwraith felt the rumbling of a thousand steps closing in only to see that the rest of the Dinobots were scrambling for front row. The rest, more curios that anything else, followed Ariel as she took the confused transformer to one side of the room.

Looking around, Wingwraith saw some familiar faces. Arcee was there pulling with her a rather, confused red and yellow autobot by the hand. Kup was smiling after them but his curiosity peaked and followed the crowd. As the crowd gathered around him, he noticed that his audience was curiously waiting for his story.

"Go ahead," Ariel smiled. "These here are my friends. They won't judge you because of that mark on you wing." Suddenly self conscious, Wingwraith folded his wings back so that they were half the length they were earlier.

"Relax," the commanding but gentle voice of Optimus Prime said as he entered the room with Elita One. The Autobot commanders were smiling at him which eased his wariness a bit. "They are more curious than hostile."

"We won't hurt you," A female autobot said smiling. "You are a guest." The crowd consented her admission. Looking at their eager faces, Wingwraith sighed and retracted his faceplate.

Ariel smiled as she heard the gasps of awe from her female friends. She had the same reaction when he first shown his face however, she still couldn't help to notice the serene sorrow in his features.

"Very well. Best make yourselves comfortable." Wingwraith leaned on the wall, relaxed and thoughtful. "Long before the Cybertronian Wars, decades after the Quintesons were driven out from Cybertron and years after the art of transformation was crafted, there existed a community of scientist that wished to explore the stars.

"It took a lot of planning but they finally did it. They built a ship, the first of its kind to explore the stars. It as equipped with every scientific apparatus available at the time. From astronomy to zoology, they had it all. All it needed was a crew." Wingwraith paused and looked around. He was surprised to see that his audience was genuinely fascinated. Even Kup, who had a million stories to tell, was interested.

"The Council of Elders, who approved the project, asked the Community of Science to send their best," he continued. "And their best was an Autobot with the name of Scire."

"That's a good name," Elita One whispered to his beloved. "I think it means 'to know'." Prime nodded. He was fascinated by the story as well. This was way too specific to be merely a story.

"Of course," Kup beamed. "I met her once. I was a lad then. She was the best science officer in the galaxy. She and her team were the pride of the science community."

"Words of her achievement reached generations," Perceptor said as he smiled fondly. "Her deeds were legendary."

"Indeed," Wingwraith crossed his arms. "And any disrespect to her name or her person shall be dealt with extreme prejudice." Elita One smiled. Now she knew where his protectiveness towards female autobots came from. Ariel, on the other hand, wanted to know more. What was this Scire to him?

"Easy, Wingwraith," Prime said. "Everyone here respects a great Autobot." This made Wingwraith relax.

"My apologies," he bowed. "I was programmed to respect female Autobots and defend their honors." With this admission, the ladies giggled excitedly.

"See? Me, Grimlock, say he good." The Dinobot leader said and the other dinos agreed with gusto. Wingwraith turned his head to cover his embarrassment which was obvious to all.

"We'll take up my basic directives another time," he nodded. "Of course the Council agreed to the choice but decreed that the team consisted of one more. A Decepticon." This was met with cries of outrage. A decepticon with autobots, it was unheard of. When the chatter died down, Wingwraith continued.

"Animosity between the two did not exist at the time," he explained. "And the Council thought that the expedition needed someone who was familiar with military tactics. They needed a warrior. But Scire was careful. She had heard of rumors concerning Decepticons and she agreed to it only if she was the one who chose. And her choice didn't sit well with the council or the community."

"Whom did she choose?" Ariel asked.

A decepticon named Shadow Knight."

"Now there's a name I haven't heard for a long time," Kup said as he shook his head. "He's a rarity."

"Rarity, old timer?" Hot Rod asked as he faced his friend.

"As Decepticon goes, he's the best fighter there was. He excels in almost everything; espionage, combat, weapons, anything about fighting, he's the best."

"He's also a great tactician," Optimus Prime said with respect. "He led a group of miners against their Quntison masters in a revolt and won. He didn't even lost a single miner."

"Yes," Elita One said in thought. "I remember the stories. But wasn't he an outcast?"

"By both Autobots and Decepticons," Wingwraith said with a small smile. "The Decepticons thought that he was… _too kind_. And the Autobots?" he looked at his audience and didn't say more.

"But Scire saw something else in him," Ariel said to ease the tension around. Especially, some tension between Wingwraith and the rest.

"Scire was one of the Autobots sent to free the miners. When they got there, they were amazed that they were free," Wingwraith continued as if nothing had happened. "They arrived in the middle of a celebration. Of course the miners were elated that reinforcements had arrived but still they couldn't believe what they were saying. A lone Decepticon rallied them and took their masters down.

"Scire looked for the Decepticon who helped them and was amazed to find him in his post, protecting the miners."

"He was still protecting the miners?" Arcee asked in surprise.

"I was his duty," Wingwraith simply said. "And he took his duty seriously."

"Then why revolt on his masters?" Optimus Prime pondered.

"Scire asked the same question however, he did not answer. Whatever the reason, it was know only to Shadow Knight and then, later, to Scire herself. In any event, Scire knew she could trust him. She didn't know why but she did. She asked him to be their security officer. Shadow Knight merely looked at her as though she was crazy but she did not waver. After what seemed like an eternity, he agreed."

"Interesting," Prime mused as he looked at the Wingwraith. "I'm seeing a pattern to all of this."

"Really?" Elita One asked. In truth she was beginning to think that there was more to him than meets the eye.

"A decepticon that's not exactly a decepticon. His loyalty towards female autobots. But there're to many pieces missing to complete the picture," the Autobot leader looked at his partner in thought.

"Like where he came from?" she asked the question that was in his head.

"What happened?" Ariel asked, curious about Scire and Shadow Knight.

"With he crew assembled, the New Hope launched into deep space."

"New Hope?" Arcee asked in surprise.

"Scire named the ship," Wingwraith explained. "Even Shadow Knight was surprised by her choice. She said that it was to be the light that took them out of the dark." Wingwraith was suddenly silent. He was debating if he should tell them the rest. But looking at Ariel's expectant eyes, he relented.

"Two cycles after the New Hope left Cybertron, all contacts with it were lost. Scire and the rest were never heard from again." His audience gasped and talked to themselves. Most were speculating as to what had happened the others were waiting to hear if there was more.

Optimus Prime couldn't help but notice the smile in his daughter's face. It was like she knew there was something more and the fact that she knew Wingwraith as good as she knew herself intrigued him.

"They weren't heard from again," she smiled. "Until now?" Wingwraith chuckled. This was the first time that she heard him laugh. It had mirth and joy and amusement in its tone. She liked it.

"Yes, my Lady," he smiled. "Until now."

Prime's com unit crackled and Blaster's voice came echoing through the rec hall.

"This is Blaster coming to you with the latest," the robot said. "I'm picking up some weird waves. And get this, it belonged to a frequency that's ours but has not been used in ages."

"Put it through," Optimus Prime said. Immediately, the air was filled with the voice of the past.

"Come… Autobot… Hope… copy…" the crackled transmission said.

"Blaster, can we clean up the transmission?" Elita One asked.

"No can do. That's the best I can do," Blaster said.

"Send it through me," Wingwraith said as he opened his wings fully and closed his facemask.

"Sending," Blaster said, sending the transmission through the Wingwraith.

"Filtering and Boosting," Wingwraith said and after a few moments the transmission came in clear.

"This is the exploratory vessel the New Hope, Come in Autobots. This is the new hope, do you copy?" a female authoritative voice came. It had the same leadership presence as Elita One.

"This is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. Identify yourself please."

"Finally," the voice sighed. "One of the young ones came through. It's a good thing Gatling Scout found some parts to boost the radio signal. Where was I? Oh! Right. Sorry if it's audio only. Can't fix the camera and we need every optical sensors available. We also need one of those."

"Am I babbling again? Sorry.

"This is Science commander Scire of the exploratory vessel New Hope. Pleased to meet you."


End file.
